


How Things End...

by Tigerlillyruiz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyruiz/pseuds/Tigerlillyruiz
Summary: Opening her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. Swimming in it, she couldn’t see a thing, couldn’t feel anything, and couldn’t remember whatever it was she was supposed to remember. There was absolutely nothing.





	How Things End...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy this small drabble i made, i tried. B)  
> Let me know what you think B)

Opening her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. Swimming in it, she couldn’t see a thing, couldn’t feel anything, and couldn’t remember whatever it was she was supposed to remember. There was absolutely nothing.  
A moment later then, just as suddenly as she had awoken to the darkness, she was no longer shrouded in that inky black void. Everything was made clear, and she was engulfed in a warm soothing light. She could remember everything, everything that had ever happened to her, everything that had led to this very moment.  
She could remember all the good times, all the bad times, every sad or special moment. She could remember the day her story started… “The day the knight found and fell for her fair maiden”, it was the start of her very own fairytale ……

….She was out running on the beach when she saw what had happened and had stepped in. she had noticed her from a distance, her maiden with fair skin and hair that was kissed by the shining colors of the flaming sky. She was in a flowing blue sundress, playing with a young child in a purple shirt. She was trying to work up the courage to approach as she drew closer, when she a man push the little girl and make off with the woman’s purse as she went to care for the child. She was able to retrieve the bag and walk back to her would be wife running towards her. The scene itself was breath taking, and made her stop in her tracks as her cheeks warmed. Then she saw the raised fist headed for her face and ducked. She turned around in surprise to notice the same man on the ground behind he. She smirked. The lovely maiden could hold her own. “Thank you for that, my name is Pearl”

…. After that it didn’t take long for them to become a family, she loved them dearly, and life was perfect, and then deciding to try and ending up having a son as a result, it was even more than she could have ever dreamed of.

In front of her the light grew brighter and before her eyes two silhouettes appeared before her. Recognizing them, her eyes watered. “Mums “ she uttered as they embraced her.

“We’ve missed you sweetie”

“We’ve come to get you, are you ready” they both extended their hands to her. 

She took a moment to think about her life, and what she’d left behind. She had met and married the best woman she could find. She had helped raise an out spoken and brave daughter, and had helped bring a beautiful strong and caring boy into the world. She had real let real love into her life, and she thought about the events that had lead to this….

…. They had all gone out for ice cream in the heat of the summer’s day. Their children Steven and Amethyst had merrily crossed the street and Pearl had run after them, when she saw a car racing towards her. … Had she saved her, was she okay?

“Pear! Is she okay! Please, I have to know if I got to her in time.”

“Yes sweetie, your wife and children are alive, you did well my child”

Relief flooded her. Her wife and children were safe. She had done her job. 

“Are you ready?” They repeated

“Garnet, can you hear me? Please… Please don’t leave me, don’t leave us like this. I’m.. I’m not ready. We still have adventures left to experience together, we haven’t finished watching or kids grow. They need you Garnet. We need you. Please. Please come back to me, come back to us, I’m right here. Can you hear me?”

“Pearl”

“are you ready my child?”

“Ive waited so long to see you both again, but I’m not ready yet, our story has just begun. I love you mums”

“We love you Garnet”

A sharp pain in her side, a pounding in her head, and gentle comforting pressure on her hand. Sluggishly she opened her eyes to the sound of her wife’s watery voice.  
“And just like that, the fallen knight was aroused from her eternal slumber by the sound of her fair maiden’s voice” she liked the sound of that, she smiled as she she laid eyes on her beautiful wife’s worried face, It was a good way for their story to continue.

Her eyelashes were wet as she barreled into the crook of her neck. They held each other Her body was shaking with such emotion, and it took awhile for the feeling of tears and shaking to stop. When they parted Pearls eyes were knitted together and she had a frown on her face. However when she spoke, her voice was filled with anger.

“How could you Garnet?! How dare you scare me like that!? You can’t just throw your life away like that just to save me! We have a family Garnet! What if something had happened, what if we had both gotten hurt?! What then Garnet?!. You just let me go you hear me! Please” By the end the anger had left and she had dissolved into another fit of tears.

“I can’t do that. I cant stand by and watch you or the kids get hurt, its not who I am. Pearl. I love you all too much. …I’m sorry I worried you, but I’m not going anywhere. I’d never leave any of you all alone. That isn’t how our story ends. We are destined to grow old together, watch Steven and Amethyst turn into the amazing people they are meant to become,” She laughed, “Maybes scare some of the boys or girls they bring to the house until they meat their true loves. There are still so many picnics I want to enjoy by your side, all the mornings I’d like to wake by your side, and all the nights I’d like share with you. There is still at least half a life time of love we have left, and I intend to spend it loving you my Pearl.” And with that her breath was taken by a kiss. The same one they always shared, it was one that stopped time brought a healthy warmth into her cheeks, created butterflies in her stomach and fireworks in the air around them. Their story was to be a happy one, of this Garnet was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> for my extremely talented and amazing best friend, thank you for everything


End file.
